The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
All publications and patent applications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Needleless devices for connecting intravenous (IV) catheters, administration sets, and syringes have been developed over the last decades and helped significantly reduce needlestick injuries among health care providers. Unfortunately, the use of needleless connectors has also been associated with an increase in various complications such as catheter-related bloodstream infection and catheter lumen occlusion. To circumvent at least some of these problems, various improvements have been implemented. For example, several simple needleless connectors use a split septum and/or other non-moving parts to avoid backflow of blood into the IV line while still allowing needleless access to the IV line. More complex needleless connectors employ internal moving components such as unidirectional valves to control the flow of fluids within the connector. While simple connectors advantageously provide simplicity of use and manufacture, negative fluid displacement or reflux will often occur upon withdrawal of the cannula due to their relatively large size. On the other hand, connectors with mechanical valves are more complex and therefore less simple in manufacture, but typically have no or only minor reflux.
A representative complex needleless connector is shown in Prior Art FIG. 1, in which a syringe with a male luer tip 110 is coupled to a needleless connector with a reversed internal blunt cannula 120. Exemplary complex needleless connectors are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,205,243 and 9,750,926, and such and similar connectors may further include a sealing member and regulator acting as a second valve as is described, for example, in US Publication Nos. 20180099137 and 20190001114. While such and other complex needleless connectors eliminate the risk of needlestick injuries and at least conceptually simplify operation, catheter related blood stream infections have become more prevalent.
Worse yet, and particularly in emergency settings where certain drugs (e.g., adenosine, amiodarone, succinylcholine, etc.) need to be administered without delay and interruption, complex needleless connectors can contribute to catastrophic failure. In a Drug Safety Communication, the FDA had more recently indicated that pre-filled glass syringes can become clogged and malfunction during the process of connecting them to pin-activated needleless IV access systems (see Prior Art FIGS. 2A and 2B). Unfortunately, such failure is not detected until after the syringe is inserted into the pin-activated needleless i.v. access system. For example, the action of inserting the syringe can cause the pin in the access system to clog or break off in the syringe tip, thus preventing delivery of the medication and necessitating placement of a new i.v. access line. As a consequence, the FDA advised that the use of needleless pre-filled glass syringes in emergency situations should be avoided, if possible (see URL: www.fda.gov/Drugs/DrugSafety/ucm254215.htm). Moreover, because of recent adverse glass syringe connection events, the FDA has recognized that demonstrating conformity to the ISO 11040-4 standard alone does not ensure that the glass syringes can be properly connected to connecting devices. Therefore, sponsors who seek to rely on conformity to the ISO 11040-4 standard in submissions for glass syringe products should also submit information from supplemental tests to demonstrate that the glass syringe can be properly connected to connecting devices. Such safe connection has been elusive and challenging, particularly for prefilled glass syringes.
Thus, even though various methods of delivering emergency medication from syringes via needleless connectors are known in the art, all or almost all of them suffer from various disadvantages. Consequently, there is a need to provide improved devices, kits, and methods using glass syringes that improve safety and reliability of drug administration in emergency settings.